


Фрэнк Кастл и здравая неприязнь к утренним побудкам

by Fatenstein



Category: Daredevil (TV), Punisher: War Zone (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatenstein/pseuds/Fatenstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке "Ваншот. Morning after. Фогги приходит стучаться к Мэтту в дверь, потому что им через час надо быть на слушании, и как любой церемонный друг, который слышит через сопливую гипсокартонную стену чужой телефон и знает где лежит ключ - решает пригласить себя внутрь".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фрэнк Кастл и здравая неприязнь к утренним побудкам

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rumtytumpty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumtytumpty/gifts).



Фрэнк не был уверен, как именно все началось. Случайные столкновения в глухих тупиках Адской кухни, изматывающие драки на крышах, вынужденное сотрудничество… Он четко помнил момент, когда от выброса адреналина после удачного боя захотелось не выбить из чертового святоши дух, а запустить язык ему в глотку, кусая до крови, сжимая запястья до синяков. Но было ли это началом? Или, возможно, стоило вести отсчет с чего-то другого? Например, со дня, когда у дьявола появилось имя.

Спиной он чувствовал каждый камень брусчатки, а подкладка тяжелого плаща наверняка начала уже пропитываться кровью. Вставать не хотелось. Глядя в темное небо, виднеющееся в проеме между крыш, Фрэнк прислушивался к последним отзвукам драки и думал, что прикрывать собой в перестрелке недавнего врага – та еще глупость.

– Так и будешь лежать? – голос чертового придурка звучал до омерзения бодро, будто это не он только что раскидывал уличных головорезов по темным углам. – Помочь?

Протянутую руку в красной перчатке Фрэнк оттолкнул не думая: еще не хватало строить из себя инвалида из-за пары шальных пуль. Сесть удалось со второй попытки, зато на ноги он поднялся довольно легко – для человека, у которого в боку засел кусок свинца.

– Ты ранен, я же чувствую. Хочешь сдохнуть от сепсиса?

– Отвали, святоша, – огрызнулся Фрэнк и скривился, когда при попытке сделать первый же шаг боль полыхнула как высоковольтный разряд.

– Мэтт, – поправил все тот же голос, заставляя его удивленно нахмуриться.

– Что?

– Мое имя, – когда Фрэнк обернулся, придурок уже стягивал с головы капюшон. Взгляд его казался странно отрешенным, как будто несфокусированным. – Можешь перестать придумывать мне дурацкие клички. Пойдем, я вытащу пулю, ты все равно не сможешь это сделать сам.

Надо было послать его куда подальше. Развернуться, уйти, и больше никогда не вспоминать о происходящем между ними безумии. На сегодня глупостей было достаточно.

Через час на его боку белела свежая повязка, а плечо начинало неметь от тяжести рыжей вихрастой головы.

– Я рад, что ты согласился, – сонно пробормотал Мэтт, перекидывая ему руку поперек груди.

– Спи уже, придурок, – в тот момент Фрэнк был твердо намерен винить во всем кровопотерю.

С бессмысленным самообманом пришлось попрощаться через несколько месяцев – проведенные в чужой мансарде ночи не получалось уже сосчитать по пальцам двух рук, и раны здесь были вообще ни при чем. Возможно, потребуй Мэтт остаться, он бы ушел без раздумий, только вот незадача – святоша ни о чем не просил.

– Будешь кофе? – Фрэнк утвердительно пробормотал что-то в подушку и приоткрыл один глаз, рассматривая выбирающегося из постели Мэтта. На скуле у него темнел старый синяк, а под ней – свежее пятно засоса. – Отлично, тогда и мне приготовь, я опаздываю.

Вот ведь ублюдок. Спать хотелось нестерпимо, но кофе теперь хотелось даже больше. Всерьез рассмотрев возможность пальнуть в хозяина дома из лежащего под подушкой пистолета – попасть он и не надеялся, но моральное удовлетворение никто не отменял – Фрэнк отказался от мести, пожалев патроны. После ночной перестрелки при себе у него оставалось от силы несколько магазинов, которые вполне могли пригодиться в любой момент.

Натянув собственную пропахшую порохом и чужой кровью футболку, но не заморачиваясь поиском штанов, Фрэнк подхватил с тумбочки наплечную кобуру. Лежащий рядом с ней телефон Мердока внезапно завибрировал и принялся повторять приятным женским голосом имя Фогги. «Коллега» – услужливо подсказала память, когда Фрэнк уже подходил к кухне.

Из ванной доносился приглушенный плеск, а из щели тянулась струйка белесого пара – кажется, Мердок вознамерился потратить всю суточную норму горячей воды в рекордные полчаса. Пару минут спустя к шуму льющейся воды добавилось и негромкое ворчание кофеварки, а не до конца проснувшийся Фрэнк устроился на ближайшем стуле, подперев ладонью щеку.

Щелчок двери он поначалу принял за окончание Мердоком банных процедур, однако когда в прихожей раздался незнакомый голос, Фрэнк мгновенно открыл глаза и потянулся за пистолетом.

– Мэтти, солнце, поднимай свою задницу, нас ждут великие… – закончить фразу незнакомец не успел, только издал странный булькающий звук, встретившись нос к носу с металлическим дулом. Через секунду он поперхнулся воздухом, по-видимому, рассмотрев заляпанный бурыми разводами белый череп. – Господи Иисусе…

– Как ты сюда попал? – суровый тон плохо сочетался с трусами и мятой футболкой, однако Фрэнку было глубоко наплевать. На взломщика парень похож не был, да и Мердока он знал по имени, но паранойю, не раз спасавшую жизни в подобных ситуациях, еще никто не отменял.

– Через дверь? – незнакомец медленно поднял руку с зажатой в ней связкой ключей. – У нас слушание через час, никто не брал трубку, и я подумал…

Перед глазами как наяву встала залитая солнцем тумбочка и бликующий экран звонящего смартфона. Впрочем, оружие он опустить не успел.

– Что за черт?! – Мэтт вылетел из ванной со скоростью, явно неподвластной нормальным слепцам. Над кромкой едва державшегося на бедрах полотенца виднелась дорожка укусов, оставленная Фрэнком не далее, как сегодня утром. – Брось пистолет, это Фогги.

На лице толстяка отчетливо проступило облегчение, а когда оружие все-таки было убрано в кобуру, там и вовсе расцвела улыбка.

– Приятно познакомиться. Я о вас эм… много слышал.

Протянутую для рукопожатия ладонь Фрэнк благополучно проигнорировал, направившись обратно в кухню. Мердок явно выбирал себе в друзья таких же придурков, как и он сам. Раздававшиеся из прихожей приглушенные голоса были лишним тому подтверждением.

– Фогги, я тебя предупреждал, и не надо устраивать…

– Нет, надо: «я с ним сотрудничаю» и «он ночует у меня в квартире» это две большие разницы. Боже, Мэтью, это засосы? Нет, не говори мне ничего, я даже знать не хочу…

Наливая в кружку начавший остывать кофе, Фрэнк отстраненно подумал, что вылезать сегодня из постели все же не стоило.


End file.
